Accomplishments and One Mistake
by Fleeting Illicit Delicious
Summary: One Shot. Seto x nameless OC, onesided Mokuba x Seto. Seto likes wild things, definitely not his co worker's hair bun. Not happy.


**Disclaimer:** Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh!. I'm just using his characters for a while.

**A/N:** The dreaded Seto x OC will probably deter you from reading this. The other dreaded Seto x Mokuba will probably deter you all the more. However, I'm glad I read so many good tabloidshipping stories and SetoOC stories. Maybe that's why I wrote this, because I miss reading those stories.

* * *

He met her during a business meeting. Her presence wasn't overbearing like some of his other female employees, in fact, she had a rather pleasant aura around her. 

She was a polite woman, but not overly formal. Her black hair was in a bun. Seto noted that he hated buns. He hated the way they wound all that hair in a tight ball. Seto liked wild, untamed things like his dragons. Still he didn't let that obstruct his goals for the business meeting. No woman was capable of doing that.

She agreed with him on the pie charts and projected growth analysis. She criticized him on the designs though- said they had to be more inviting and not so cold looking, the audience were twelve year olds after all.

He curtly agreed with what she had to say. Later that night he tore up those designs and made new ones.

He didn't see her until a month after that. Must have been busy.

He proposed his new designs to the board. He didn't concentrate on their encouragement. He looked at her smile instead- thin and crushing the crumbling lipstick. She still had her hair in a bun. He imagined her without it- toyed with the idea.

The product was set to hit the market in a week. This was the lull. When everything was in boxes, already inspected and ready to be shipped out. Seto liked this part the best. He could sit back and admire his accomplishments. He had the time to focus on other things.

He called her into his office. Congratulated her on her progress. Gave her a raise. She thanked him. Asked him if that was all he had to say. He said no.

The upscale liquor bit at his taste buds as he watched her take another drink. They were at a bar- the counter expensive and as sleek as everything in the room, even the bartender.

Anther gulp and then another. Seto watched her delicate neck take in the liquid. With each drink she became more and more clumsy, giddy, happy. He too was losing it- but not quite as much. She told him stories which he didn't listen to- she laughed at everything and anything.

He took her into his limo, into his home, into his bed, fumbling all the way. She was ticklish. Laughed at his blue and white sheets.

He didn't pay attention to that. He had a fire he had to drown out.

Seto undid her bun. Just as he thought. Her hair was black and shiny and absolutely wild. He continued with her blouse.

"I'll only do this if you do one thing for me," He whispered in her ear. He made sure his voice was sinister enough to get her attention.

She giggled a "_What_?"

"Call me Big Brother when I'm inside you." His voice was hoarse and demanding, but still not quite his own.

There were more giggles. Giggles, giggles and her words "Is this some kind of George Orwell thing?"

"Big Brother!" Her voice was womanly, grown up, not to his liking. Euphoric, impatient. No love in it.

Seto took a cigarette to his lips when it was over. She took one too. No more laughs now. Just embarrassing bliss for the both of them.

The smoke trailed up, disappearing somewhere like his regard for the woman.

* * *

The smell of smoke was intoxicating. It curled around the room right into his nostrils. Mokuba knew what it meant. He crumbled the silk sheets in his hands. His eyes stun, but he was sure it wasn't from the toxic smell. 

He laid in the sheets letting the fumes into his lungs. Curled into them to make more of their aroma seep out.

He wished the smell was for him.

* * *

"Big Brother!" She laughs without the alcohol now. She doesn't let it go and Seto can't fire her because she's too good. He'll just have to live with it. 

Another day at the office and sales are skyrocketing. He'll start a new project now, enjoy the lull when it comes. He won't invite her over again. He'll keep her with the company. Watch over his accomplishments and one mistake.

He doesn't smoke and he doesn't drink. Just goes straight home after work. He can't get the bitter taste of sex out of his mouth no matter how hard he tries. Can't stand how she says Big Brother! expecting to get back into bed with him.

Home comforts him and makes the embarrassment go away for a while.

He doesn't even notice the tear drops on his sheets when he slips into bed alone.

* * *

**A/N:** If you read this then thanks. Seto x Mokuba is my OTP. If you have anything to say about this please tell me. I'd love to hear it- for better or worse. 


End file.
